The Archeologist and the Conman
by BadWolfGirl01
Summary: This is a companion piece to "She Who Dreams" set in my "Of Dreamers and Doctors" series. A bunch of short one-shots and longer chapters exploring River Song and Jack Harkness's relationship. Starts after the end of Children of Earth. Please Review! Rated T because it's River and Jack. And as for who the OC's are... you'll find out when you get there! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Curls

**A/N: This is the first chapter to a companion piece to my story "She Who Dreams". This fic, "The Archeologist and the Conman", will follow Jack and River's relationship, from when Jack first meets her, to when they get married, through their travels across the universe and finally, how he saves her from the Library so that they don't have to meet in the opposite order any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or River, but most of this stuff is plottiness from my own brain.**

Curls

"Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you," Jack said with his most charming grin. The woman with the wild, curly blonde hair was really quite attractive, and she would provide an excellent distraction from his grief over Ianto's death. It had only been a couple months since the 456 incident, and Jack had spent most of that time fixing his Vortex manipulator and frequenting intergalactic bars.

"Hello, Sweetie," the woman said. There was a sad smile on her face. "You don't know me, do you?"

Jack frowned. "Can't say I do," he started, "but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to, Curls," he finished with a suggestive wink.

"God, you never change," the woman said, laughing. "Professor River Song," she stated, extending a hand. The sorrow didn't leave her eyes, however. "Now I know why you always called me Curls," she murmured softly.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. A thought occurred to him and he frowned. "Are—you're not from my future, are you?" he asked tentatively. River smiled sadly at him.

"I've known this day would come. The day that you know nothing about me," River said. "However, I don't really want to think about it right now. Care to _dance_?" she asked, stressing the last word significantly. Jack smiled.

"I believe I would, Curls," he said decisively. He flashed her a blinding smile and stepped out onto the dance floor, thinking that perhaps his future had just gotten a bit brighter.

 **Decided might need a bit more explanation, so hear me out. Most of this is going to be a series of one-shots of sorts, chronicling the two time-travellers' relationship. So yes, most of them will be short, and most of the author's notes (I talk a lot) will be around the same length. Sorry. Also, even though I shouldn't be posting this until after CoE, I just had to. My brain is focused on this right now.**


	2. Barcelona

Barcelona

 _I'm dating a woman from my future who has a better time travel device than I do. And she's in Stormcage. I've officially lost my mind._ Thoughts such as these ran through Jack's head as he and River landed on another planet. "Well, Curls? Where are we now?"

"Barcelona, the planet. It was the first place you took me when we started traveling together. A future version of you told me that I should bring you here after we'd been traveling for a couple months," River said. She grinned at Jack's expression, but when he looked away, her smile fell. Jack hadn't known who she was for a while, now, and she was afraid that she was nearing the end.

"Hey," Jack said softly, touching her cheek, where a single tear glistened. "No tears."

"I'm sorry, Jack. Our lives are front-to-back. Your firsts are my lasts. I'm afraid I'm nearing the end of my journey."

"Curls…" Jack said sadly. With no other idea of how to reassure her, the captain leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you, Curls. Never forget that. I know you've heard that a time or two by now, but that's the first time I've said it. We aren't going to stop traveling any time soon, so you'll be hearing it from me for a while longer."

River kissed him enthusiastically and murmured, "Do you know of a place we could be alone?"

"Shouldn't be too difficult to find one, love. Times like this that I miss the TARDIS. Think we could find the team?"

River kissed him again. "Talk later," she informed him. "We're busy."


End file.
